Return of the Past
by DoubleL27
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. Katie Bell, good friend, excellent quidditch player, girlfriend to Oliver Wood, but there's a bit more than meets the eye and a secret she has kept all of her life. O/K, Sir/OC, and bits of F/Ang&G/Ali
1. Quidditch and Romance

I began working on this a little while ago, and I wanted some sort of structure to it before I began posting. This is a Katie/Oliver and a Sirius/OC-which will show up in later chapters, and will all make sense. I don't know where this came from, or why it's here. Ok, it came from this thing I like to call my brain, but I don't know why, inspiration hit and I followed.  
  
I don't particularly like the title or think that it fits as well as I would like-if you have any better ideas, tell me please. Please leave reviews, I live for reviews, but if you insist on being negative, please keep it to being constructive, I do not need to hear grief about my pairings. Katie/Oliver Sirius/OC(not a Mary-Sue) Don't like those, turn back now, because I don't want to hear about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katie, Oliver, Sirius, or any events or places or things pertaining to J.K. Rowling's series of Harry Potter books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Gyffindor quiddtich team filed into the locker room after a particularly exciting game against the Ravenclaws, they'd beat them out 190- 30. "You did great today Katie." Oliver Wood said, skimming a hand over her back as he passed the chaser.  
  
Katie smiled over the compliment and Oliver's attempt to be discreet about their relationship around the team. "Thanks Ollie, you too." She said, leaning up to kiss him gently. She watched him blush with a bit of embarrassment after she pulled away and headed over towards the other side of the locker room.  
  
"You do realize that you are the only one who can get away with calling him that." Angelina whispered rather loudly, letting the rest of the room hear.  
  
Fred smirked from his position across the room. "That's because Wood looooouuves her." He commented in a sing song voice.  
  
"Can it Fred." Wood snapped at him, his eyes burning.  
  
George came to stand by his twin brother and clucked. "Now remember lovers, no snogging in the locker rooms." "Look," Wood said, glaring at both of them. "If either of you two wish continue I can always make sure that you have more practice, early morning practice to be exact, you both need it."  
  
"There aren't enough hours in the day to squeeze in more practice hours." The twins coursed incredulous.  
  
"You want to see if it is?" Wood challenged dangerously. "Because-"  
  
"Oliver, enough." Katie said, cutting him off. "They only want a rise out of you."  
  
Oliver simmered and subsided, but not before he glared at the twins one last time. "Fine." He grumbled and stomped off towards the showers past the bright red lockers, followed by the laughter of his friends, who were also comparing his face to the lockers between hysterical binges of laughter, because they knew they had set him off.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie sat in her dormitory for the fifth year Gryffindor girls, putting on a pair of colored robes. Oliver had mentioned something about taking her out tonight, not out as in to Hogsmeade, but just out around Hogwarts, hopefully someplace quiet where they could be alone. She mused over what it might be as she sat down at her vanity and began to apply her makeup and fix her hair to her liking.  
  
A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door followed by the low voice that she knew all too well. "Kit Kat? You in there?"  
  
She smiled and slipped at pair of earrings in her ears. "Yeah, hold on a moment." She called out as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Satisfied she walked over to the door, and greeted him with a smile. "Hey Oliver."  
  
Oliver's mouth dropped open and he remained speechless for a few moments. "Wow." He finally managed as his lips curved into a smile. "Well...wow."  
  
She grinned at him, and slipped out into the hall and into his arms. "You like?"  
  
Oliver looked down at her face and kissed her on impulse. "You look absolutely smashing luv." He told her, stroking a hand down her face.  
  
"You're not to bad yourself."  
  
Oliver pulled back and grabbed her hand, and pulled her down the stairs. "Come on, lets go."  
  
She ran a little to catch up, and then matched his fast pace. "Where are we going?" She asked as they rushed through the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Oliver paused and turned back to her with a smile as he pushed the portrait hole open. "The North Tower, I have a small picnic set up there for us."  
  
Katie's face instantly lit up with a smile. "You are a romantic through and through." She said, following him down the corridor.  
  
He turned once again, and flashed her that signature smile. "I try."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later Katie stood by the wall of the North Tower and looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. Oliver had his arms rapped tightly around her, and her back was pressed against his front, while his head had come down on top of hers. Katie began to build what her mother would call 'castles in the sky' about having a future with Oliver. Their half eaten picnic and the blanket were left behind them, forgotten by the young couple.  
  
"Would you fly away with me? High away with me?" Oliver murmured in her ear, dipping his head to leave kisses on her neck.  
  
"Always Oliver, always." Katie replied leaning her head back on his shoulder.  
  
Neither noticed the black shaggy dog that watched them from below, nor saw him disappear into the night. 


	2. Memories and Returns

Two Chapters in one day. I know, but I couldn't stand to leave the first chapter as a single thing. I felt it needed this and this definitely needs the first part. Set up and all that. As the first chapter pertained to K/O this is Sirius/OC.  
  
AN: Incase you didn't already pick up on it, and I'm pretty sure you haven't, this takes place during the time of the third book, 93-94.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katie, Oliver, Sirius, or any other people, events or places or things pertaining to J.K. Rowling's series of Harry Potter books. All else, including the plot and OC's belong to me, take them only after asking. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 2  
  
Amy Bell looked out the window into the darkness and remembered days gone by. He had escaped, she knew that as much as anything. Supposedly he was headed to Hogwarts, and honestly she wasn't surprised, there was a lot for him there. But she waited for him to come to her, it has been twelve years since they last laid eyes on each other, and eleven since her husband was sentenced to Azkaban.  
  
~*~  
  
Amethyst Black looked down at the child cradled in her arms and completely forgot about the pain she'd been in less than an hour before. All she could see was her daughter. "Katerina Black." She murmured the name that had been conjured in her mind.  
  
Her husband was sitting beside her on the bed with an arm rapped tightly around her, and his other hand nervously stroking the baby. "It's perfect, she's perfect." Sirius's voice trembled.  
  
Amethyst looked up at him with a smile. "Sirius, there was a time where I never thought this was possible." She said, close to tears.  
  
He hugged her tight. "Me neither. We're going to make it, even in this time of uncertainty." He insisted, with sheer determination and a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Do you really think so Si?" She asked him, she hated to dwell on the possibilities with Voldemort out there, but she needed to be reassured.  
  
He kissed her head. "Yes. Don't worry luv, you and Kit Kat here won't be touched."  
  
Amethyst smiled for a second at how quickly he had come up with such a comfortable nickname for their daughter. "Voldemort is going to be coming after you and James sooner or later." She told him, expressing her fears.  
  
"More James than me Amy." Sirius said, his face clouding over at the fact that his dear friends were in such danger.  
  
"I know, but still, we're next in line Sirius."  
  
Sirius moved her face to make sure that she could see his eyes. "You two will be safe, I can promise you that much." He promised, knowing he would die to keep it.  
  
"And you?" She asked, knowing that he had said nothing about himself and that that didn't mean nothing.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." He told her firmly.  
  
"That isn't an answer."  
  
"I can't give you one."  
  
~*~  
  
"He's beautiful Lil." Amethyst said, walking in to Lily Potter's bedroom with her daughter firmly captured in her arms, and getting a glimpse of her friend's son for the first time.  
  
Lily smiled down at Harry for a moment and then looked back up at her friend. "Thanks, he already looks like his Dad."  
  
"Baby!" Katie squealed as she got a peek at what Lily was holding in her arms.  
  
Both Amy and Lily laughed. "Yes Katie, a baby." Her mother told her as they sat on the side of Lily's bed.  
  
"Pitty baby." Katie commented with an nod.  
  
Lily watched as Katie snuggled in closer to Amy, watching Harry with big eyes, and wondered what her Harry would look like when he was Katie's age. "She's getting so big." She murmured to Amy.  
  
Amy took her turn looking down at her child with a faint smile. "I know. They grow up so fast. I mean I know everyone says that, but they really do."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Lily broke it. "I'm nervous Ames." She confided in her oldest friend.  
  
Amy reached out and grabbed Lily's hand. "We all are Lil. Things are only getting worse."  
  
Lily made took a nervous glance to the door, checking to see if James or Sirius were anywhere near it, knowing that if they knew she was worried, they'd worry about her. "He's going to come after us sooner or later. James is a Auror, and there have been rumors that James and Harry are Gryffandor's heirs and will be the downfall of Voldemort."  
  
Amy could only squeeze Lily's hand harder. "We'll be here for you all Lil, and we'll fight for you, you know that."  
  
"I just want to be done with all of this," She said aggravated. "I want to be a normal witch raising my son and making a life with my husband."  
  
"Yeah, well, it won't be over until Voldemort is dead." Amy replied bitterly.  
  
"Are we the only people who aren't afraid to say that name?" Lily questioned with a small grim smile.  
  
Amy smiled back. "I think so."   
  
"Daddy!" Katie called out launching out of her mother's arms and into those of her father who had just walked in the door.  
  
Her father gave her a light kiss. "Hello Kit Kat." He said with laughter in his voice.  
  
"I'll send you an owl tomorrow with the details." James commented, coming in behind his dear friend, before walking over to his wife.  
  
Amethyst stood up then and walked over to her family. "I think that's our cue to leave."  
  
"We'll see you guys later." Sirius called as they left the room and let themselves out.  
  
~*~ .  
  
"Amy."   
  
The voice cut through her dreams and brought her to the present. She turned and smiled at the man standing in her kitchen, hiding her shock at his gaunt appearance. "I knew you'd come." She said softly.  
  
"Where else would I go?" He asked, smiling at her. It had been too long since he had laid eyes upon his wife, she looked wonderful.  
  
"Hogwarts." She commented dryly.  
  
"You knew." He knew there were rumors going around, but wasn't sure that she would still know him like she had.  
  
"Katie's there, and I saw the paper Si, it took me a moment, but after I'd found out you'd escaped, I was gathering up newspaper in the house and I saw it. I saw him." She told him, letting him know just how much she knew and understood.  
  
"He is in the same room with Harry." Sirius growled with anger.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, curious and fearful. She loved Sirius, but she knew that her husband took betrayal seriously.  
  
"Bide my time and then complete one of the murders I was sentenced to Azkaban for." He admitted darkly.  
  
Amy reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't. If not for yourself, for us, your family."  
  
"Amy." He said dejectedly.   
  
"She knows, she knows everything." She told him, knowing that he felt he didn't have a place in their lives any more. "Did you honestly think I would keep you from her?"  
  
"I couldn't be sure."  
  
"I would never do that to you, never." She insisted vehemently. " She's our daughter. Yours and mine."  
  
"Thank you Amy."  
  
She brushed some of the long black hair away from the gaunt and sallow face. "You kept your promise anyway. He didn't hurt us, he didn't find us."  
  
"Am-"  
  
She put her fingers to his lips. "You never promised you would be alright. I understand why now."  
  
He looked at her helplessly, and remembered vividly why it was he'd loved her. "If it could have been any different-"  
  
"I know." She said cutting him off, not wanting to dwell in what ifs she'd done that for too long. "When is the last time you've eaten? Do they even feed you in Azkaban?"  
  
Sirius smiled at the change in subject, knowing that Amy was done with the other subject. She hadn't changed all that much on him after all. "Not much."  
  
"Sit." She commanded, pointing to the chair before turning back to the kitchen counter to prepare dinner.  
  
"Alright." 


	3. Lovers and Fathers

First off I'd like to thank you all for your kind replies, they mean so much to me. I have every intention of continuing this fic, have no fear. I'm glad you are all enjoying it, and that you think it's a good story. I'm enjoying it myself as it unfolds in my head. So anyway, on with the story!  
  
Ch 3  
  
Katie sat in one of the big chairs down in the common room, reading for History of Magic and worrying about the O.W.L.s that were coming up. She let the light of the ever-burning fire comfort her, as she used a few of the nearby candles to see the text in front of her. Some of her dark blond hair fell across her face, but she was concentrating on her studies too much to notice.  
  
"Would you fly away with me, Katie? High away," Wood's voice came from behind her.  
  
She craned her neck up to look at him, the moonlight and firelight made his skin glow and caused him to appear more godlike. She couldn't help but smile at the sight; who wouldn't smile to find that behind them? "Now?" she asked, curiously. She peered at the Wizarding watch on her wrist, which clearly stated  
  
"way past your bedtime."  
  
"Yeah," he said, coming around to the front of her chair and taking her hand. His eyes were alight with passion and excitement. "You, me, my broom, the night sky."  
  
"I wish I could," she said with a sigh, and looked back down at the book in front of her.  
  
"What happened to always?" he teased, kissing her hand.  
  
Katie gave him a pointed look. "I've done enough ignoring my studies for you, Mr. Wood, and don't go off telling me most of the crazier, time- consuming things were my ideas; I'm already well aware. If I flunk this next exam, the Howler my mum is going to send me isn't going to be at all pleasant, and I will be forced to open it in your ear," she told him sternly, wishing she could go off with him but knowing better.  
  
Oliver couldn't help but wince; Katie had gotten a Howler one morning at breakfast while sitting next to him. Her mother knew how to yell. "Point taken, Kit Kat."  
  
"Don't you have the N.E.W.T.s, yourself?"  
  
"And I've studied," he said, trying to convince her it was true. He looked at her with those large puppy eyes that she knew all too well by now.  
  
"Go to bed, Ol; maybe we can go flying early tomorrow morning. You know, get some Quidditch practice in," she said, knowing what a glutton her boyfriend was for Quidditch practice.  
  
"We already have practice tomorrow morning," he pointed out.  
  
"Before that," she said kissing him softly. "I promise."  
  
He sighed and kissed her deeply, knowing that he couldn't change her mind on this. "I'm going to come and get you, so make sure you get some form of sleep, hmm?" He brushed his hand down her cheek.  
  
"Alright; now go," she said playfully pushing him away.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're turning into one bugger of a nag."  
  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed right back. "I'll remember that."  
  
He simply laughed. "I love you, Katie."  
  
"I love you too, Oliver. Night."  
  
"Night," he said, slipping into the shadows and up the stairs.  
  
"Hello, Love," a voice came from the shadows on the other side of her.  
  
The voice triggered something in Katie's memory; she knew that voice. She looked up to see the man standing beside her. She recognized him, or at least believed she did. He looked so different, but the eyes, there was something so familiar about the look in them, the way he looked at her. "Daddy?" she asked cautiously.  
  
He nodded solemnly, thrilled that she'd recognized him, but worried that she wouldn't want anything to do with him. "Yes, Kat, it's me," Sirius Black said, coming even further out of the shadows and letting some of the firelight play on his face.  
  
"Oh, Daddy!" she cried softly, tossing the book off her lap and throwing her arms around him.  
  
He pulled away and looked down at her. She looked beautiful, and much like her mother had at her age. "You're not at all afraid?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
She looked at him confused. "Of you? Why ever..Oh!" She exclaimed, suddenly realizing what he was thinking. "No, look, Mum told me everything. I know the truth, even if no one else does."  
  
He sighed and stroked her hair. "People might have turned you against me; made you stop believing your mum."  
  
Katie shook her head. "Not possible. She wouldn't lie; not about you. And if you had done such horrid things, she wouldn't have kept those photos of you in the house," Katie said with a smile, giving her father some hope that his family would always be there. "Hidden, mind you, but not the ones in her bedroom, or the one in mine. I keep an old one of you and I in my trunk upstairs."  
  
"If anyone ever found that." he said, his voice laced with concern for what would happen to his daughter if they found out who she was, especially now.  
  
"They wouldn't recognize you. Not really," she said, forcing him to remember that he looked nothing like the man she had known.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Love," he apologized, holding her close yet again. "I wish it could have been different."  
  
"Why?" she asked, pulling back from him and asking the one question she really wanted to know. "Why escape now?"  
  
She claimed to know everything, and he had no intention of hiding things from her. "Peter's alive," he told her plainly.  
  
"What!?" she asked with shock and outrage. Peter Pettigrew was alive. She'd always figured that if her father hadn't killed him that someone from the Dark Lord's side had killed him.  
  
"He's not just alive; he's here. Just be careful, and keep an eye on Harry for me, will you?" Sirius was worried about her, as well. What if Peter found out who she was?  
  
She nodded. "I'll try. I really only see him during Quidditch and during lunch, and occasionally other places."  
  
"Please, Kat, just try." His voice sounded desperate.  
  
"I promise, Dad."  
  
Sirius looked around nervously. "I've been here too long."  
  
"It's alright; go. Take care of yourself," she said, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"I will. I'll be back," he said, before he slipped out into the hallway and became a dog once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie walked from Transfiguration toward the library with her two best friends by her side, pretending to listen to their conversation about the . She was actually concentrating more on the conversation she'd had with her father the night before. Seeing him in person, seeing him like that had been incredible and amassing. She'd never expected it. But she'd hated seeing him like that, all pale and sunken-in.  
  
Angelina and Alicia exchanged glances over Katie's head. She hadn't been paying attention; they'd mentioned Wood nearly five times and she'd not made a peep. Nor did she have that drunken, love-struck look Katie often found when she was thinking about Oliver. She had also been quiet, and that wasn't Katie at all. There was something that was bothering her, and it had been since this morning.  
  
"Katie, are you alright?" Angelina asked, deciding that someone needed to break the silence, and to try and get Katie talking. "I mean, you barely paid any attention to McGonagall's lecture. And you're not as up as you usually are."  
  
Katie shook her head when her name was mentioned along with the word 'alright.' "Hmm? No, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things," she said in a noncommittal way, not wanting to get into this with anyone right now.  
  
They didn't catch the hint, or if they did they didn't care. "Like what?" Alicia asked curiously.  
  
Katie wondered how to respond. She figured a half-truth was better than nothing at all. "My dad," she said glumly. "He died when I was three. Some days I just think on him, that's all."  
  
The other two girls shared another look, this time extremely guilty. Both put their arms around the third. "You going to be alright?" Alicia asked with concern.  
  
"Sure. I'll be fine," Katie said, glad she had such great friends. But she had to wonder how great they would be if they knew the truth. It had a tendency to make people squeamish when they learned that your father had escaped from prison and was lurking around the school. She wondered how long they, or anyone, would stick around once they found out.  
  
"You want some Chocolate Frogs?" Angelina asked, wanting to help in whatever way possible. "Might help with the blues. Fred decided they were the perfect make-up present for the row we had a week ago."  
  
"No, I'll be alright. I think I'm going to go up to the room and get some studying done," she said, slipping out of their grasp and hurrying away in the opposite direction of the library.  
  
Angelina and Alicia continued down the hall knowing that they were not who Katie was interested in talking to. They were trying to thinking of ways to help her when they found the perfect solution coming out of the library. "Oliver!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Hey, have you two seen Katie?" he asked. She'd said she'd meet him in the library after class, and it had been long enough that he had been heading out to look for her, figuring she'd be with Angelina and Alicia. It worried him a little that she wasn't.  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Angelina said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side of the hallway as she began to whisper in conspiratorial tones. "Something's bothering her; something to do with her father. She just went up to the room, obviously wanting to be alone; well, at least not around us."  
  
Oliver looked at them, confused. They had said that Katie wanted to be alone. "Then why--"  
  
"She needs someone," Alicia told him emphatically.  
  
"And that's me?" He still wasn't convinced this was the best plan of action.  
  
"Yes," they said together, nodding.  
  
He nodded to them and began to walk toward Gryffindor tower. He stopped and turned. "How bad?" he asked. He had to know.  
  
The two girls looked to each other for help. "Not good," Alicia said finally, causing Wood to turn and run toward the tower.  
  
He ran all the way to the tower and up the stairs to the fifth year girls' dormitories, but he hesitated outside her door. Would she really want to see him? His decision was made for him when he heard crying from inside. He knocked gently, but when there was no response, he eased the door open. "Katie?" he called softly into the dark room. He pulled out his wand and muttered, " Lumos," and the soft glow from his wand allowed him to see her laying on her bed.  
  
"Oliver?" she asked, sitting up slightly, the tears still cascading down her face.  
  
Tears usually made Oliver nervous, and while this was no different, this was Katie. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing across the room to take her into his arms. As soon as he did so, she buried her head in his chest and snuggled in close. She hated to seem all wimpy and weepy, but she couldn't recover from this so easily.  
  
She realized he was waiting for a reply. "It's a long story," she mumbled into his chest, wanting the firm rubbing of his hand against her back to continue forever.  
  
"Is this your dad?" he asked, picking up the picture that she had let go of seconds before and looking at the tall man with dark hair and the little girl nestled in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, and me," she managed, finally regaining control of her emotions. "I don't really remember him. I only have pictures and my mother's stories of him. She met him her first year here," Katie said, managing a small smile.  
  
"Yeah?" Oliver asked. He still remembered bumping into the little first year five years ago. He never would have imagined what would come of it years later.  
  
"They were so in love, Ol," Katie remarked with a sigh. "It's in her eyes every time she talks about him and I wish I could help her with it."  
  
Wood placed a hand under Katie's chin and raised her face until she was looking him in the eye. "Katie, it hurts you, too."  
  
"Where did I find you, Ollie?" she asked, looking into those safety nets of eyes.  
  
He pulled her against him. "Right here," he said, making her laugh.  
  
"Would you stay with me for a little while?" she asked tiredly as she snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"Of course, Love, of course," he whispered as her eyelids fluttered shut. He laid back on the bed so as not to spend all of his time sitting slightly uncomfortably and felt as her breathing became steady and deep. He kissed her lightly and let his own eyelids flutter shut. 


End file.
